Kodak Moments
by silversundown
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words. Caryl.


**I don't own them!**

* * *

"Come on, I'm not asking for a glamour shot I just want one where you actually look in my direction."

Daryl picked at the food in his bowl, tapping his foot against the bar stool he was seated at and licking his fingers for good measure. He raised a brow at Enid, daring her to take a photo of him right then and there.

She was on some kick about an assignment from Deanna, some photo thing where she had to get pictures of everyone for official records, whatever the hell that meant. Sounded ridiculous as fuck to him. They had no use for photos anymore.

He scowled at her again. "No."

"I don't get why you're being so difficult. Do you really want the only picture I use of you to show the back of your head?"

He glared at her, the unfamiliar sound of Carol trying to muffled a snicker behind him wafting in his general direction. He swiveled in his chair to face her and she instantly became serious again.

"Don't look at me. I posed for the camera like a civilized citizen already."

"It ain't even a camera. It's a damn Iphone. What good is that? Won't be able to charge it one day and then they're all stuck in there forever."

Enid just shrugged. "I have a printer with photo paper and enough power to run it, but that's not the point. The point is, this is my assignment and since it's the only thing I have to do around here I'm taking it semi seriously and I need your damn picture."

She shot a look at Carol, likely asking for help in a silent plea. Got a smirk in return that made Daryl slightly worried about what type of plan was just hatched. Carol reached a hand out across the slick granite island toward Enid, wiggling her fingers a few times for effect.

"If I can borrow it for a few days I'll see what I can do." She rolled her eyes just barely at the look of hesitation on Enid's face. "I promise to return it in one piece and it won't take long."

The girl reluctantly nodded and passed the small phone to Carol who pocketed it and returned to her task of mixing ingredients for cornbread. Not even bothering to look back in his direction again.

He grunted at her. "Don't think you'll have better luck than she did."

"We'll see about that."

If she thought she was gonna have an easier time getting pictures of him she had another think coming because he wasn't about to pose for anyone, and that included Carol. He wasn't photogenic. Never had been. Even before the turn he would avoid a camera at all costs and threaten anyone stupid enough to press the issue with a healthy beating. Just because the world was trying to end and this could be the final record of any of them that didn't mean he was about to change his stance on the subject.

He would not be allowing any photos of himself no matter what she tried. No way. No how.

* * *

The following evening he'd parked himself on the porch steps, cleaning his bow with rapid, smooth strokes when he heard Carol open and close the door behind him. Had to be her, no one else was home and she was in there puttering around the kitchen as usual. That was where she spent most of her time these days, cooking and baking and wearing flowers. It wasn't her, but he'd be damned if he'd question her about it. She could make her own choices and with his luck he'd only say the wrong thing. So he ate what she baked and let it be. They didn't press each other anyway. It wasn't who they were.

He felt her ease down next to him and instantly noticed the device she held in her hand. He'd almost forgotten all about this photo situation but now he was back in full irritation mode just at the sight of it.

She waved it at him, looking his way with hopeful eyes. "Take a picture with me."

"What? No."

"I'm not asking you to smile while I take one of you by yourself, I'm asking you to look less disgruntled while we take one together. I promise it won't hurt."

He was starting to think he should have just agreed to let Enid take a single picture of his angry face, because Carol was inching closer to him and fiddling with the settings on the phone that showed both of them in crystal clarity in the front facing view. He shot her a warning look as she held it up to find a good angle.

The click went off and he gave her a stunned expression. "Did you just take that?"

Carol nodded. "Yep. Practice run. Better try harder next time."

He growled under his breath. Feeling fed up and annoyed and decided that two could play at this game and let his features fall passive, giving her an unconcerned shrug. "Alright, let's go again."

She seemed unconvinced but lined up the camera again, telling him to smile before she pushed the button but he only leaned down and mimicked taking a bite out of her bare shoulder. The rare tank top she wore due to the heat made his job easier and he let his mouth go wide and teeth bare. She cut her eyes to him from the side in a mock horrified look.

The camera clicked and she broke out into a wide smile. He hadn't seen one of those in a long time. Since the prison, at least. He was drawn to it like a moth to a flame and the irritation he felt earlier was gone, replaced with an overwhelming urge to make it happen again.

He'd wanted to make this difficult for her only a few seconds prior. Make her regret trying to wrangle him into an impromptu photo session, but now he'd take a hundred awful pictures if it meant she'd keep smiling like that.

"Another."

She raised a brow at his request, unprepared for it and likely willing to accept that previous parody of a photo as her win. "Okay…"

She held up the camera and smiled into the frame and he leaned over to get in the shot with her, doing his best not to scowl, letting his face turn into her and his nose graze her ear. Her smile scrunched her nose as she turned away from him a fraction of an inch, the camera going off just as his face was chasing hers.

"You're about to be fired. We need one regular shot. Just one."

Her voice was scolding but her expression was amused, like she was trying to hold back a laugh and he nodded innocently to her. "Okay, okay, I'll be good I swear. Come'ere."

He spread his legs wide and gestured for her to sit in the space between them and got an odd look in return.

"I ain't gonna bite you, just come over here."

She squinted at him but complied and scooted into the requested space. "No bunny ears back there."

He huffed a single laugh at her. "On my best behavior. Gimme that thing, my arms are longer than yours."

She passed the phone into his waiting palm and he lined it up so they were both in the shot, letting his mouth form something that resembled a half smile while she did the same, only hers was far more unrestricted than his own. He may be a willing participant at this point but that didn't mean he was any better at being a good subject for the camera. He'd try though and apparently trying was good enough because they actually looked pretty decent in this one. The click sounded as he snapped the picture and he felt her relax back against his chest and take a deep breath.

"One more."

He nodded, feeling like the moment had changed and the air was thicker and that he should do something about it, but hell if he knew what. She'd reclined fully against him, her head leaning on his shoulder and he instinctively wrapped one arm around her waist. Was relieved to feel her cover it with one of her own.

She had a content expression and when she smiled again it was subdued and gentle and he felt himself copying it, leaning his head down to press his temple against her own and clicking the button to capture the moment.

She plucked the phone from his hand and gently tossed it onto the step next to her, not moving from her spot in the slightest and so he didn't either. Just wrapped his other arm around her and felt her sink into him further.

"I think Enid is gonna like those."

He snorted. "She's a persistent little shit."

"That she is. It's not a bad idea though. To have some sort of record of all of us…to keep track. There's no one left to do that any more." She paused, her tone turning lighter. "Never thought I'd be taking selfies with you though."

"Wasn't so bad after all, and you were right, didn't hurt a bit."

They sat on the porch steps, him cocooning her in a silent and loose embrace until dusk settled around them and the others started trickling in from wherever they'd been that day. When they finally parted and she grabbed the phone, tucking it into her back pocket and offering a hand to help him up he felt the loss of her immediately, wanted to reach back out and pull her in again. Felt like maybe she was having the same problem because she let her fingers linger around his for a heartbeat longer than required after pulling him up off the step.

When Daryl laid in bed later that night sleep eluded him. All he could think of were those moments on the porch with Carol. Taking selfies and holding her close until the lightening bugs came out and Rick ambled up the driveway. He didn't drift off until sunlight threatened to peek through the windows.

* * *

Carol was wide awake. Staring at the ceiling, thinking entirely unwelcome thoughts of Daryl Dixon snuggling her in full view of the community. It hadn't been exactly like that of course. There had been a pretense of taking photos but in the end it had been a legitimate, although restrained, snuggling session.

She hadn't expected that from him and at first she was wary of it. It wasn't who they were. They barely said two full sentences to each other anymore, let alone sat tangled up together on a porch watching the evening go by. Yet, that was exactly how it had evolved and by the end she found herself not wanting to let go. Was tempted to just sit there with him and never move again, as unrealistic as that was.

Maybe it was only being starved for affection that made her lean into him on contact and relish the feel of his chest rising and falling against her own spine. A part of her knew that wasn't entirely the case though. She craved a connection but not with just anyone. Having a pulse wasn't the only requirement. She craved it with him specifically.

He'd given that to her tonight out of the blue and she'd been powerless to resist.

Carol glanced over to her nightstand and spied the phone laying flat against the wood. Reached for it and navigated to the photo section. The first few were the ones they'd taken earlier and she smiled at them, flipping through the images with a flick of her finger and realizing there were more stored there.

Enid had been busy prior to seeking out Daryl, capturing dozens of moments around Alexandria. Some of fully aware participants that were grinning into the camera like it was prom night. Carol snorted at one of Eugene showing all his teeth like he was in a toothpaste commercial.

Others were candid shots taken of unaware subjects and she furrowed her brow, chewing on her bottom lip as she flipped through them.

Another of Eugene, this time with Abraham sending him a disgruntled yet befuddled look from across the room.

One of Tara laughing at something that Denise must have said. They were in the infirmary and Denise was gesturing wildly in the air with her hands while Tara laughed hard enough that her eyes were closed and she held a hand to her stomach.

The next cluster of pictures started out innocent enough. Rick and Michonne with their backs to the camera walking away down an empty street, her katana leaving a strong silhouette in the frame. As Carol flicked through the pictures they resembled a tiny movie, showing two hands reaching out and grasping each other.

Carol paused on the last one and stared at it longer than she should have. She'd seen that coming a mile away but never really thought either of them would do anything about it. Was pleased to see she'd been wrong. They deserved what little happiness they could suck out of this world. Her eyes lingered on the joined hands before she forced her finger to flip past it to the next photo in line. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw it.

It was her at the kitchen sink with Daryl several feet behind her, eating something she'd given him. A cookie, maybe. Some muffins? She couldn't remember, but it wasn't important because all that mattered was how he was looking at her from his spot against the counter. Staring at the back of her head while she was totally unaware.

She flipped past it to the next one, and the next, and saw over a dozen photos of him and her. They were all the same. The situations were different, the locations changed, but in every photo he was looking at her when she was looking away.

On the porch while she bounded down the steps and he sat on the railing, watching her go.

While she walked down the middle of a quiet street and he followed her with his eyes from the guard tower.

Before he left for a run. His body heading for the waiting car with Rick in tow behind him, while his head swiveled in the opposite direction, seeking her out as she handed something to Abe.

How had she been so blind. How had she not seen it. So many moments where if she'd just looked up, turned around, sought him out, she'd have seen that he was already there waiting for her.

Maybe a part of her already knew and ignored it anyway. Felt instantly guilty at the very thought, even though it was a valid one. She wasn't entirely blind and she had more than an inkling of how he felt about her. It was easier to shove it back into the periphery though. These things were dangerous and if she let him in there was only a hundred different ways he could shatter her heart. It had already been broken and haphazardly put back together more times than it could handle. Super glue and duct tape and sheer willpower alone was all that was left to keep the pieces from separating again. A strong wind could blow it all to shreds.

The thought of setting herself up for the pain he could inflict, even unintentionally, was terrifying.

She slid her finger back in the other direction, her eyes seeing each of their photos again as if for the first time, then back over the others and finally landing on the imagine of Rick and Michonne holding hands.

She made a self deprecating sound in the silence of her bedroom. Everyone around them had been through their share of tragedy and heartbreak and yet here they were, smiling and laughing and making connections that set themselves up to be hurt again. They did it anyway. They were trying anyway consequences be damned.

Maybe if they could, she could too. Maybe there was hope.

* * *

She'd handed the phone back over to Enid the next morning, forgetting about the project soon after but not forgetting what she'd learned during her offer to help. Had been making an effort to seek out Daryl when they were in the same space. To look for him like he'd been looking for her all this time and she wasn't disappointed at the results.

She'd caught him no less than a dozen times this week and when her eyes met his and she smiled at him he'd duck his head and wander away like he'd been caught in the act of something awful and embarrassing.

The first few times. After that he'd started returning her gesture, smiling back as best he could, turning up at least one corner of his mouth and refraining from ducking away and she'd consider that solid progress.

Enid's voice startled her out of her thoughts, bringing her back to the present as she gathered up the ingredients for another casserole she hated making.

"Hey, got what you asked for. Thanks for finally getting Dixon to pose for the camera. I think he thought it was gonna steal his soul."

She shook her head as the girl placed a small stack of pictures on the counter in front of her.

"Thank you for these. Didn't realize how badly I wanted them until I knew I could have them."

Enid just shrugged but there was a hint of satisfaction on her face when she replied. "You aren't the only one. I feel like the photo fairy today."

"I'm not surprised. We need these memories now more than ever. All of us."

The girl nodded and made her way to the door. "I got a few others to drop off. Oh…and I put a little extra somethin' in there for you. Know you didn't ask for it but it was…different than what I'm used to seeing so…figured it might be a welcome addition. If not feel free to chuck it, no harm done."

And with that she was gone, leaving Carol alone in the kitchen, her brows knit together in confusion at that last statement as she picked up the photos from the counter.

"The hell is up with that one? She gave me the weirdest look just now when I was coming up the steps. Fucking creepy."

Carol glanced up at Daryl as he approached her, shouldering off his bow to lean it against the wall and reaching for a pile of cookies that she'd just put out on the counter. He leaned over, looking at what she held in her hands and huffing at her. "She really did get those printed out, huh?"

"Yep. She's playing Santa today, delivering pictures to everyone who wanted them."

She heard his intake of breath at her statement when he realized she'd asked for them specifically. Felt his eyes watch as she fingered through the first one that had Daryl trying to bite her shoulder in a display of bad taste, the second one that had him nuzzling her ear as she laughed and cringed away, the third that showed them smiling like normal people and the fourth that had her leaning back against him as he wrapped her in strong arms and touched their temples together.

There was a fifth picture in the stack. One she didn't expect.

She hadn't requested any of the others that showed him gazing at her while she was totally unaware. Didn't want to see them again because that was in the past and she was actively attempting to change those moments now, but Enid had slipped a new one into her pile and her face lit up when she saw it.

The scene showed all of them together in the very same kitchen they stood in now. Everyone was talking amongst each other, eating breakfast on a rare morning that they all filtered in unprompted. She was leaning one hip against the sink, arms crossed and head turned to find Daryl who was mimicking her pose against the counter across the room, looking directly at her, ducking his head just barely. They both had content, knowing smiles as they caught each other's gazes behind the chaos.

"You ask for that one too?"

His voice was soft and unsure and she shook her head. "No, she must have taken it after I gave her the phone back. I'm glad she did."

He held his breath next to her. She could only tell because she was doing the same thing when she reached her hand out, palm up on the counter. He didn't hesitate to take it in his own, wrapping their fingers together and squeezing just enough that it felt pleasant. Solid. Like a promise.

"Me too."


End file.
